You can't kill fear
by Ann-sama
Summary: "The world can't live without fear." "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."... But should they really? Was Pitch right? He was always there... What will happen to the children if everything he was trying to say was true? Set after the movie. PitchxJack
1. The Fall of the Guardians

My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, dreams and laughter.

For as long as they believe in us, we will guard them with our lives.

We go by many names, and take many forms. We are the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. We are the Easter Bunny, Santa and Jack Frost. And our powers are greater than you ever imagine.

But, there was one thing we did not count on…

… Are we the only ones that protect children?

**00000000000000000000**

_"The world can't live without fear."  
_  
For 600 hundred years Pitch Black said that, hidden under beds, even inside his dark and cold home, his screams would echo through his shadows and join the wind, traveling distances and come out as nothing but a broken whisper, a howl of a lonely wolf; always there, but never truly heard, or understood.

_"The world can't live without fear."  
_  
And always he would say that, and always they would never listen. He screamed it so much his throat would burn as if he has swallowed golden sand. The Moon greeted him with silence.

_"The world can't live without fear." _

It was also the last thing he said to the Guardians, right before he was attacked by his own fearlings, by his own mistakes and nightmares, and locked away forever.

_"…"_ And finally, he _gave up_.

And on his silent realm, when he no longer had strength to scream, they would finally hear him. They would finally understand him. The Guardians didn't knew what they had done…

… _Until now._

**0000000000000000000000**

A year later…

**0000000000000000000000**

"Jack! Jack! I know you're in here somewhere!" Jamie's squealing voice rushed through the dead trees and up the hill. The noise of cars and adults walking by was the only thing beyond that. The brown haired boy looked around, gazing over the snow angels and snowmen, with a grin on his face he was trying to hide.

"You can't hide forever, Jack! I'll find you! Sophie, help me out!"

"Jack! Jack! Hidden! Hidden!" The blonde little girl screamed full of joy, hopping with such glee her small body got covered up her knees. He had to take the yellow bangs out of her view so she could see a harder path to walk upon and search for the winter spirit, yet she still did it with a smile.

_"Hahahahaha!"_

"We can hear you laughing, Jack!" The Bennet yelled as he continued his search for the guardian. "You know, this isn't fun anymore!" But Frost could tell it wasn't true by the look on Jamie's face. He was biting his inner cheeks to not join the giggles of his sister that was still jumping all around the garden, not really looking for the 300 year old magic being, but his brother knew she seemed to be trying her hardest.

"Shh, be quiet, Sophie! If we make silence, maybe we can hear him!" The child told the little girl, bending over a bit so they could be at almost the same height. The smaller person seemed to like the idea, stomping her feet on the floor, letting out a squeal before covering her mouth with both hands, becoming completely still after that.

_"Hahahaha!"_

Jamie scanned the area with a frown. The laugh was just way too close, yet he could not find him. He was so busy looking at the ground and behind the snowmen he completely forgot that Jack could fly... And was just above his head, following his every move, looking somehow like a kite. Sophie probably could not see him too with all that hair over her face.

"Search! Search!" It was more like a whisper than a scream. Bunny would be proud if he saw the way his special person was hopping like the fastest rabbit of all. A little bit like a kangaroo if Jack Frost could give his opinion.

"Search! Search! _– Search…"_ A honk of a car called Sophie's attention. She raised her head up –for some reason the little girl was busy watching her shoes-, staring at the vehicles running over the street, moving the dead leaves around. She watched a very special leaf –a one shaped like a star- float a couple of feet up before landing perfectly right on the middle of the road.

"Leaves! Leaves! Leaves!" And the hopping began again. She stretched her arms like an airplane and opened the front gate.

"…-" Waking up from his sleep on the porch. Jamie's dog started to bark right after he heard the familiar creak of the entrance,

"Quiet, Abby! I'm looking for Jack!" He had to step in front of the animal that for some reason was running and circles and howling at the passing cars, but Jamie didn't cared much, since the dog always seemed to hate buses and kids that liked to cross the front of his house on their skates. "Abby, come on, be quiet! I'm trying to find Jack! What's wrong with you?!"

"Oh, still don't give up?" The kid widened his eyes and turned his body at the opposite direction with and almost scared-cat like pose after feeling a cold whisper over his ear. Yet, when Jamie switched sides, Frost still wasn't there.

"Hm, I don't know Jamie, perhaps you gotta…" And when the boy finally realized what the guardian of fun was doing, he was hit by a hard snowball right between the eyes.

"… Look up!"

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

And a car braking pierced the ears, so loud Abby ceased his barks and started to whine, hiding his face between its paws. Jamie only had time to turn around, the smile on his face slowly fading away as he saw a familiar small figure laying on the ground, a few inches away from a Toyota Prius. He blinked until the snow had melt from his eyelashes, the air suddenly stopped reaching his lungs.

Jack dropped his staff on the snow with a thud that followed his feet right away as if suddenly gravity decided to apply its laws on him, although the winter spirit felt as if a huge rock had fell on his chest.

"S-Sophie!" The winter spirit yelled before using a breeze to reach up the girl.

Suddenly a bunch of adults showed up, rushing over to her direction, followed by a lot of 'is she ok?!', 'what happened?!'. The Bennet felt his mother yelling his sister's name before passing right over him, with such a speed his bonnet came out.

"…- S-Sophie…?"

**0000000000000000000000**

Hey, guys! This is my second fanfic about Rise of The Guardians (the first one being 'Talking to the Moon').

This is set after the movie, a year after. Pitch Black was erased from the world, and the catchy phrase he seemed to repeat so much started to make sense. Why? Figure it out by waiting the next chapter! This was just a teaser, the next one will be way bigger, I assure you!

I don't like to rush things, so, please have patience with me! This will be a Blackice fanfic (but as I said, I like to take things slow, so their romance will probably take a long while). Unlike some fanfics I've read, no, Pitch won't try to get vengeance on the guardians… You will see everything if you keep reading!

Please review and favorite!


	2. I'm not afraid

Hello! I'm really sorry I took so long to write this chapter... You see, I was waiting for my vacations to start the other chapters, but apparently I was wrong and decided to do nothing until my university went back again. So, I will write the other chapters but much more sooner that this one! Sorry for being so late, but I hope you enjoy!

Oh, also, one extra thing! Are you okay with male pregnancy? If you aren't, don't worry, I won't use it on this story, but maybe on my future ones about their relationship. And about original characters (relax, I won't make anybody be best friends or make any romantic pairings, I will only use –if you readers allow it- to create magic spirit beings, since the Rise of the Guardians is not only about Santa Claus, Easter Bunny or Tooth fairy, there are hundreds of other spirits out there, like Saint Valentine, Old Father Time, etc.)

Please, your opinion is very important, so tell me what you think!

If you have any wish or any scene you would like on the story, feel free to tell! And if you think I did something wrong –perhaps the characters are not played right, I misspelled something since English is not my first language-, feel free to say it either!

Anyway, enjoy!

**00000000000000000000**

_"I didn't knew she was going to do that! In one minute we were playing hide and seek, and then, she was already out on the streets!"_

_"And why didn't you protected her?!" That question made Jack Frost freeze. He only squeezed his staff and hide himself behind it, with the hood over his head and a shadow covering his eyes._

_"I thought this was your job, mate! I thought you were supposed to protect children, since you became a guardian!" And his green eyes were bursting in flames._

_"… I think I was right all along. We should never have trusted you."_

_And Jack couldn't say anything else. He squeezed his staff harder and stared at the ground. Bunny only glared at him and went hopping inside the hospital room, leaving him behind and not looking back._

_He didn't saw the frozen tears._

**000000000000000000**

"Butterflies! Paint it pink, pink, pink!"

At the end, Sophie only ended up with a broken arm. She was wearing and arm cast and Jack, Bunnymund and Jamie were the ones responsible for making all sort of cute and colored draws they could make. Jack was wonderful at making all kind of snowflakes with different shapes –and a little he riding a skateboard or something- and the older Bennet was making little bunnies and butterflies.

"Those rabbits are coming out excellent, little mate. Keep up the nice work." The told once or twice to the brunette boy, giving him a soft smile before turning his face into Sophie's direction and telling her what would his next draw be like. He just pretended Jack was not there.

Their mother had taken the girl to the hospital and besides the little scratches and the arm, there was nothing else to worry about. No head injuries, no future traumas. The man riding the vehicle took her there and insisted on paying for the treatment, so there was no harm done beside the fact her little girl could not write or move right for a few weeks. And, of course, Mother Bennet would watch her play on the backyard for a couple of months, which meant Jack would probably only be able to talk with Jamie and the little girl on their rooms.

_"And she was so brave! She is not even scared of the needle anymore! It was hard enough to make her take cough syrup!"_ Frost could hear her talking on the phone with one of her friends on the kitchen while they were busy making the most **pretty** arm cast on the planet _"Can you believe she not even cried when the car hit her?! My poor little girl… At first I thought something terrible was wrong, but I guess Jamie is taking good care of her! They are growing up so fast…"_

Those last words made the guardian flinch a little. Sophie was growing up… And so was Jamie. And all of his friends. Soon there would be nobody to talk about how they won against the terrible boogeyman and how fun it was to make Cupcake laugh. Nobody to discuss about the feeling of running a sleigh in a snow day… There _would_ be more kids out there who would know him and believe in him, but none of them was _Jamie or Sophie_.

He glanced at Bunny and saw the same sad look on his face. His little girl was growing up, and there would be no other special someone to paint eggs with him or hop around his magic spring land. But it was something every guardian expected; children grow up. They stopped believing and they would have to make the new ones start to believe so they could exist. There was nothing they could do about it, after all, Jack could freeze most of the things on the world, but not the time.

"Chocolate!" The little girl yelled while she ate another of Bunnymund's Easter eggs. There were also lots of toys from North, some teeth from Toothiana –but they decided it was best to hide them, since they didn't want the same Sophie-crying-in-despair experience ever again-, and Sandy promised to make the best dreams with a lot of flying thingies. The guardian of hope gave her a warm smile and told her she could have plenty more if she promised to stay in bed and heal very quickly.

"Okay!" Sophie didn't seem to mind the broken arm at all. Jamie stared at her for a while with what seemed to be a blank expression, placing his crayon over the nightstand, his pajamas flapping with the wind of the open window. It was silent for a moment besides the scratches of the pencils and the sound of Sophie's munching at the same time she laughed and jumped on the same spot looking at how beautiful her arm was looking.

"… Sophie." Jamie began, with a somehow fragile voice. Jack stopped drawing to look at him. With a smile, his little sister glared at him, trying to see his face behind the blonde bangs. "… Why did you go to the street?"

"…" Frost dropped the crayon and Bunnymund went tense for a moment. The winter spirit silently gulped and hid himself even more in his hood, already missing to hold the staff right next to him on the bed, but he was too nervous to move, only glaring at the Bennet with almost wet and curious eyes.

"… There is no reason, little mate." Bunnymund began, forcing a smile out of his pointy teeth. Jack could feel the anger towards him and the tone of his voice starting to rise up. "She was just having fun, she didn't realized the car was coming and suddenly she—"

"**_NO!_**" Sophie yelled.

"…-!" For a moment the rabbit could not say anything. Frost snapped out of his state to look at the small girl, for some reason after a while a smile appearing on his face –that seemed to be his reflex every time a child would yell or call his attention-.

"Sophie, ha-, what are trying to—" But the Bennet cut him off.

"I went there! I wanted to! It was fun! Fuuun!" And she showed a wonderful and happy smile.

"-!" Bunnymund dropped his crayon.

"Sophie—"

"Fun, fun!" And she jumped until she was standing on her feet, with open wide arms –or so she could have made if it wasn't for the cast-. The bed shook a little and Jack had to hold his staff to prevent it from falling down, almost making a pout with his lips of the curiosity, hugging the piece of wood against his chest.

"Sophie!" Jamie yelled, placing both hands over the bed, getting his little sister's attention, with a desperate look on his face "You broke your arm!"

The blonde child just smiled.

"Not scared!" And she jumped a little more. Jamie seemed to choke on his own speech before continuing.

"You could have got really hurt!"

"Not scared!" And jumped more.

Bunnymund snapped out of his shock to join in, forcing his body a little bit forward and looking into his special person's eyes while his ears twiched a couple ot times.

"Little ma—You could have died, kid!"

And she just tried to open her arms a little more.

"**_I'm! Not! Scared_**!" She yelled and jumped over every word, laughing at the end and throwing her body back untill she sat right next to her pillow, letting out a few giggles while she stared at everybody's faces.

_ ..."And she was so brave! She was not even scared of the needle anymore! It was hard enough to make her take cough syrup!"..._

"How can you not be scared, Sophie?! Don't you fear getting hurt?!" Her brother was trying to put some sense in her head, and she only seemed to get more excited.

"Boogeyman!" They all gasped while she seemed to load her thrill untill it exploded in a yell. "Boogeyman gone! Gone! Gone!" And she jumped so high she missed a step and fell on her knees -it almost looked like it was on purpose-, raising her head up and giving a warm silly smile and supporting her body with her hands on the mattress.

"Not afraid! Not afraid of anything!" And them she began to sing in a jolly rhythm a music that made no sense, shaking her hear to the beat. Something about the boogie-man went off to dance with his little butterflies.

"S-Sophie!"

Bunnymund and Jack Frost exchanged desperate glances.

"You have to be kidding me."

"There is no way…-"

_**The world can't live without fear!**_

And finally they understood what Pitch Black was trying to say.

"We need to tell the others."  
**_  
00000000000000000000_**

And this is the new chapter! The third one is coming soon! –And it's going to be very awesome-. I will only post, however, when I receive reviews, so, you know what to do! Yeah, I'm talking to you, reader!

Well, keep reading, and don't worry, Pitch will appear soon enough! Or… Is it really Pitch? Wait to find out!


End file.
